Maybe We Could Be Something
by famouscliche
Summary: This is a strange pairing, but I am into the idea of these two!
1. Chapter 1

This is a stranger pairing for AMC, but I still felt it needed to be written.  
I do not own these characters (but does anyone anymore?).  
This is a femslash story, so if you don't like it, please don't read!  
Otherwise, enjoy xo

* * *

Liza Colby sat down at ConFusion and shook her head. What was this feeling? Wasn't she into Tad? Didn't she love him? She had always been sure that loved Tad, but things were beginning to feel much differently now. She didn't know who to talk to about her current situation because the more she opened her mouth, the more the whole town of Pine Valley seemed to hate her.

She lifted the cosmo that the bartender quickly slid her way and began to slip slowly. This feeling was overwhelming, she knew that. She wasn't sure how to even process this weird feeling or if she even felt it at all, really. Maybe it was all just in her mind. Maybe she just needed a drink, and then things would go back to normal... maybe.

She heard a giggle and for some reason, she turned around, and then saw Bianca Montgomery walk down the stairs and sit down at the bar across from her with some woman. The girl she was with was very pretty, Liza decided, but in a snap second, Liza knew she needed to talk to Bianca. She was the only person in this town that the redhead could trust at the moment.

So, drink in hand, she stood up and made her way over to the brunette and her blonde date and smiled. "Hi, I'm Liza... I don't mean to inturrupt, Bianca, but I really, really need your help. Would you mind calling me later? Or even tomorrow? I'd rather not ruin your night if you have plans."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Liza. I'll give you a call tonight or early tomorrow, alright? I wouldn't mind helping you with whatever it is you need," Bianca smiled sweetly with a nod.

"Thank you, Bianca. Sorry, again, to inturrupt. Your drinks are on me, okay?" Liza nodded before setting her glass and a Benjamin Franklin on the bar top, before walking out.

A few hours and a bottle of Hyponotic later, Liza heard a pounding noise, and realized someone was at her door. "Come in!" she yelled, not even bothering to try to get up. She knew it wasn't going to happen. She was too dizzy and her head felt like a pile of bricks. Everytime she opened or closed her eyes, the world spun around, so she just left her eyes closed.

"Liza... Liza, are you drunk?" a woman asked, standing over her.

Recognizing the voice, Liza opened her eyes. "I thought you were gonna call me tomorrow!"

"I thought you might like to say whatever it was you needed to say to me in person, but I guess I was too late," Bianca supposed. "Alright, you keep your eyes closed, and I'll stay here tonight."

"No... you should go home... be with your friend... girlfriend..." Liza told her.

"She's not my girlfriend and I'm not leaving, so close your eyes," the younger woman said, not knowing that she was in for a night of throwing up, crying, and nonsense all rolled into one until it was over at around four that morning and finally, Liza was asleep for good.


	2. Chapter 2

Liza awoke at around ten the next morning and stumbled into the kitchen, intent on making some coffee to help with her hangover. She smelled the coffee already brewing and sighed. Which guy had she called in her drunken state? Hopefully Tad or Jake... she didn't want to see slimy David first thing in the morning, that was for sure.

She poured herself a cup of coffee and headed back into her livingroom where she found a note on her coffee table.

'Liza,

I know you probably don't remember much of last night, but I stopped by, hoping you'd want to talk, but you were already much too drunk to even think straight. Which brings me to my next point - please call me about last night. You said a few things that didn't make much sense, and I wanted to clear things up. Don't worry - I stopped you from calling your ex's, and you fell asleep before you could even think about leaving to go after them. Anyway, get some rest today and call me when you're ready to talk.

Bianca'

Liza sighed. She couldn't imagine what she had said to Bianca, but she knew it wasn't good. She knew she was going to have to explain, but maybe it would just be easier that way.

Bianca recieved a call later that day, and before they knew it, she was sitting on the couch next to Liza sometime later.

"So, what has been troubling you so much that you had to drink yourself into oblivion last night?" Bianca began, looking at the woman honestly.

"Before I tell you, what exactly did I say last night?"

"You kept telling me that no one was going to understand and that even though everyone is okay with me, they won't feel the same about you. I didn't know what that meant, but you did keep me guessing today..."

Liza sighed. "Bianca... I went to you last night because I think you're the only one I can talk to about this," she said, taking a steady breath. "I know it's a little late in life, but I am attracted to a woman here in Pine Valley. I don't know that it means I'm a lesbian, or if it means I just like this one woman... I just know I am attracted to her."

"Attracted, like... you think she's pretty?"

"Attracted, like, I think she's beautiful. Her eyes sparkle everytime I look at them, my heart skips a beat when she looks my way, everytime she touches me I get butterflies, whenever she says my name I go weak in the knees, when I watch her walk I feel like I'm going to fall over, and if she winks at me one more time I'm going to push her up against the wall and show her exactly what I want to do to her."

"Oh," Bianca said, before nodding slightly. "Have you ever felt this way about any other woman?"

"No... just her."

"She's here in Pine Valley?"

Liza nodded. "Yeah... but what do you think? This is just a one time thing?"

"Probably. Why don't you confront her? Tell her how you feel?"

"Well, I don't want to ruin any relationship we might have, even if it isn't even friendship."

"She's not your friend?" the younger woman asked curiously.

"No... well, maybe she is. But she's friendly with everyone. I don't know if she's really my friend or not."

"But how are you ever going to know if she feels the same way unless you tell her?"

The lawyer shook her head. "I don't know... I don't know that she'd ever want to act on these feelings, though."

"Do you want to tell me who she is?"

"Not particularly. Not that I don't trust you... I just don't even know if I can say it outloud yet."

"You can try."

Liza nodded. "It's... mmm... it's Krystal Carey."

"Krystal?"

"Yeah... she'd never be interested in me."

"Well, I don't see why not. You've both essentially been hurt by men in your life whom you thought very important, and whatever it is that made you feel that way about her, she was part of, too. Maybe she was just being herself, but maybe she did take that extra step toward you... you should tell her."

"I should?"

Bianca nodded. "I think so. If I know one thing about Krystal, it's that she likes to be flattered. So, even if she doesn't feel the same way, she'll more than likely thank you because she finds it to be flattering that you think she's attractive. She might also want to try with you. She seems to have given up on men and relationships all together, hasn't she?"

"I guess... maybe I should tell her."

"Do it... let me know how it goes. And if you feel like you want to try it out with a woman and Krystal's not the one, I could set you up with one of my friends."

"Really?"

"Sure! I told Melissa I'd meet her at Krystal's after work... why don't you come with me and talk to her for yourself?"

"Okay... let me go get freshen up and we'll go."

Bianca nodded with a smile, and a little while later, they arrived at Krystal's. The younger woman sat down with her new friend, and the older woman took a seat on the barstool at the counter, waiting for Krystal to come out.

When she did, Liza was absolutely mezmorized. Everything about her was incredible, Liza thought. Her hair, her eyes, she smile, the way she moved, her lips... everything. Liza's mind was in a garble when Krystal went over to her and said, "Hey! What can I get for you, honey?"

"I... do you have a cold beer?"

"Sure," Krystal smiled, bending down to get one from the refrigerator under the bar. She cracked open the top for her and handed it to her with a smile.

"Thanks," the lawyer said, beginning to guzzle it down. There was nothing better than liquid courage.

"So, what are you up to tonight? Meeting someone here?" the owner asked, teasingly.

"No... actually, I was wondering what you were up to after you get out of here."

"Nothing much... I was just going to go home and check on Jenny and head to bed."

"What do you think about coming over to my place?"

"Sure! I'll bring a few beers, it'll be fun."

Liza nodded. "I think so. I should clean up a bit, so after this, I'll head back and you can meet me there when you're done."

"Okay. I can bring over some dinner, too, if you haven't eaten."

"No, I can wait until you get done."

"Good. I'll call you when I'm heading out, then," Krystal said, before seeing another customer and giving Liza a smile that made her stomach do flip-flops.

Liza watched her walk away and finished her beer only minutes later. Then, as she walked out, she passed by Bianca and nodded at her with a smile and Bianca smiled back, knowing that things had gone well with Krystal. She wasn't sure if Liza told her all of it, but she was sure that Liza was happy with whatever did happen.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, after the cleaning, the closing-up, and the phone call that made Liza's heart race, Krystal showed up at the attorney's penthouse, and they both took their seats on Liza's couch as Krystal got out the dinner and drinks.

"I'm sorry... I forgot to ask you what you wanted, but the kitchen made an extra turkey club, & we had so much salad left over... I hope this is okay," Krystal said, looking at the other woman carefully.

"No, this is perfect," Liza insisted with a smile before asking with a laugh, "So, what about the booze?"

The restaurant owner laughed, too. "I brought some Smirnoff & whatever's left of this Grey Goose," she told her, placing the containers of food and alcohol on the table.

"What time do you have to work in the morning?"

"Whatever time I want. I'm the owner, silly, remember?"

Liza's eyes widened slightly as her lips curled upward again. "I do remember, but I didn't know if you had to be in early or not."

"With all this," she said, looking at the table, "I'll be lucky to go to work tomorrow at all."

"What time do you have to go to work tomorrow?" Krystal then asked, after a pause.

"I don't... I am on a two week leave, effective today..." she said, rolling her eyes. She got a curious look from her friend, before saying, "I almost got put in jail for contempt of court, and to punish me, the judge talked to our DA and he said I was on leave immediately."

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry..." the other woman said, offering her support by touching Liza's hand gently.

The lawyer's eyes widened and her heart pounded in her chest. "No... it's okay..."

"Alright, well, let's forget all about that leave, okay? Let's have dinner and we'll take some shots... you won't remember anything in a few hours."

Liza smiled. "Yeah..."

Well, that few hours only took one hour, and the next morning, Liza woke up entangled in Krystal's embrace. She looked around, nervously, realizing it was only four thirty four, and decided that since she was there, she might as well fall back asleep with the woman she had feelings for.

Then, it was Krystal's turn to wake up. She rolled over casually, hours after Liza did, and began to panic when she saw Liza. How in the world did this happen? Did Liza know? Could she leave before the other woman awoke? Krystal began to make her way out of bed when her lover began to stir.

"What time is it?" she moaned, her head spinning. She wasn't sure that she had really woken up the night before. She wasn't sure that she was actually even talking to Krystal.

"Nine twenty one," Krystal responded quietly, looking for her clothes, as she glanced at the clock on the nighstand nearby.

"Oh, wow..." Liza said, wiping her eyes, sitting up. Quickly, she covered herself up and looked at Krystal who was naked, but slipping her panties on. "I, uh... I don't really remember last night at all."

"No... me, either," Krystal said, getting a little flustered when she realized she was putting on Liza's undergarments instead of her own.

"But... I don't want to lose what I had with you before, Krystal," Liza admitted, looking at her once again naked friend.

"What did we have before?"

"Friendship? I don't know... maybe not."

"I don't think we were even friends, Liza. Maybe it's better we keep it that way..."

Liza's heart cracked a little bit. "Wh... why?"

"Because this is too awkward," she said, shaking her head after she slipped her dress on over her head. "I don't want to have to think about this everytime I see you."

"So, don't..."

"I don't know how not to! I'm just... I'm gonna go. Don't call me, please, and if you could just find a different restaurant, at least for a while, I'd really appreciate it," Krystal said before she turned to leave the room.

"Krystal... I don't want to just let you walk out of my life."

"Well, please do us both a favor and forget about this, please."

Liza just watched her go and when she heard her door close, she began to cry. This was not how she wanted the night to go. Not at all.


	4. Chapter 4

When the woman finally got out of bed that night, she called her friend Bianca to have dinner with her at the Yacht Club. She was stearing clear of Krystal's, just like the owner had asked. However, when she walked in to meet the younger brunette, she saw the woman she had slept with the night before having dinner with a very attractive man who didn't seem familiar to her. They were all the way at the other end, but they were the most noticable table to her. She was dressed up, he was dressed up, and the two were laughing over dinner and drinks. Krystal looked up as Liza looked at her, but upon seeing her, she focused all of her attention back on her date, ignoring the other redhead.

Feeling a heavy pain in her chest, she walked up onto the balcony where she saw Bianca already sipping on her drink, and couldn't help the tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to swallow the lump in the back of her throat.

"Oh gosh," Bianca said, upon seeing the woman. "What's wrong?"

"Krystal's here with... some other man..." she said, sitting down, looking up to try and blink the tears away.

"I know it's hard to see that, but didn't you two have dinner together? Did she say anything?" the younger woman asked.

Liza shook her head, "No... but we slept together."

"What?"

"Yeah... we were really drunk... and we woke up together in bed. She was... she was really freaked out."

"Oh, Liza... I'm so sorry. Have you two talked about it?"

Liza shook her head as more tears came to her eyes. "She doesn't want to talk to me."

Bianca sighed. "I'm sorry... I should have never told you to go for it."

"No, it's not your fault... I shouldn't have fallen for a straight woman," she said, looking back over at Krystal and her date.

Meanwhile, Krystal was trying to enjoy her date, but the second she saw Liza walk in, it was all she could think about. She kept having flashes of the night before, and they flooded her mind when she saw her lover. She tried to concentrate on her date, but she just couldn't. Pretending to listen to what he had to say, she casually looked up and saw Liza sit down with a woman with dark hair. Who was she? Why was Liza having dinner with her? And why was Liza crying?

Krystal felt horrible, but went back to her date, hoping she'd find the perfect opportunity to excuse herself, wanting to know who Liza was with.

Once the main course arrive, Krystal looked at Gregory before saying, "This looks delicious, but would you just excuse me for one minute? I think I have some of our appetizer stuck in my teeth!" she said with a smile, before walking over to the staircase, to the bathroom, knowing she would get a good look at the woman on the way back.

With a sigh, she got into the bathroom, deeply regretting ever accepting the date with the man she was having dinner with.

Back at Liza's table, they had just placed their order when Bianca saw Krystal head up the stairs as Liza checked her phone.

"Hey... Krystal just walked out. Maybe you should follow her." Bianca suggested.

"No, I think I've done quite enough," Liza said, wanting so badly to go talk to her.

Bianca shrugged. "Fine... but she'd probably love to see you."

"She'd probably love to give me the finger, too, but she probably won't."

The brunette shook her head, and soon, their drinks were at the table. That's when Bianca saw Krystal walk back out and glance at her, making eye contact. She saw Krystal's face contort into a confused state before returning to normal, breaking eye contact and heading to her table.

"She totally just scoped me out. She wanted to know who you were with."

Liza watched Krystal walk back to her table, absolutely taken by her figure. "Really? You think so?"

Bianca nodded. "She'll probably give you a run for your money, but I think she's interested. I think she is scared, just like you are, though."

"So, what should I do?"

"You have to talk to her, Liza. After dinner, you need to go to her place and talk it out, alright? Can you do that?"

"I don't want to walk in on them doing anything," she said, swallowing the lump in her throat again, just thinking about that.

"She won't be doing anything with that guy tonight, I will tell you that. Go there, and work this thing out, okay?"

Liza nodded, and before they knew it, their dinner plates had arrived. When dinner was over, they parted ways. Bianca went home to be with her girls, and Liza headed over to Krystal's house. She was fully aware that Tad could answer the door, or Krystal's new boyfriend could be there to greet her, but those were both risks she was willing to take, so she knocked on the door. When it opened, she saw Krystal in a baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants. Her hair was up in a bun on top of her head, and it was clear that she had been crying.

"Oh, Krystal... is everything okay?"

Just seeing Liza made the waterworks start again, and she opened the door a little wider, deciding to let the woman in. She in a black dress, and her hair was pulled back, making Krystal feel like a hot mess.

Liza followed Krystal to the couch where she had her tissues, and she sat down gently after Krystal did. "Please tell me what I can do to help you... tell me what happened," she said, looking at Krystal gently.

"Nothing happened... I saw you with Bianca and I realized that maybe I wanted to be with you... but I blew it when I left this morning," Krystal cried, blowing her nose into a tissue.

Liza scooted closer to her lover, carefully stroking her hair. "Shh... you didn't ruin anything. I still want to be with you."

"How could you want to be with me? I was such a bitch this morning..."

"No, you were just scared. So was I. And that's why I was with Bianca. She knew beforehand that I had feelings for you, and I was so scared. And after this morning, I was even more scared because I thought you never wanted to see me again," she said, looking at the other woman carefully.

"I am so sorry, Liza. I really like you, even though I didn't realize it until this morning. I want to try to make this work, if you do," she said, wiping the last of her tears with a tissue.

Nodding, the lawyer said, "I definitely want to make this work."

Krystal almost began crying again, but this time, from happiness. Grabbing a hold of her, she hugged her tightly, and they both stayed like that for a while.

Neither of them moved until they heard a voice. "What's going on... wait, I should be more awake for this!"

Krystal looked over at Tad with a small glare, and Liza turned around to look at him, a little tired out, but with a soft smile.

"So, really, what's going on here? It's pretty late, you know."

"I know... I was just stopping by to check on Krystal, but I'm going to head home."

"And I'm going with her... we're going to have a girls night, if you can look after Jenny tonight," Krystal finished, looking at Tad, as Liza gave her an odd look, but went with it.

"Yeah, that's fine. I didn't mean to imply you had to leave, I just didn't hear you come upstairs..." Tad said sheepishly with a shrug.

"No, no. You're alright. I don't want to wake the girls, so I'm glad you came down. I guess we just got lost in our conversation," Krystal explained, before getting up, Liza following her. "Thanks for looking after the girls. I'll bring home breakfast in the morning, and if Liza's up to it, I'll bring her over, too... okay?"

Tad nodded. "Sounds good, honey. I'll see you both in the morning," he said, kissing Krystal's cheek as she walked by, and then kissing Liza's the same way. "You two have fun tonight, alright? I will see you tomorrow for breakfast."

"Goodnight, Tad," they both said before walking out the door. Krystal didn't bring a change of clothes with her, only her purse, but she didn't care. Everything in her life had worked out perfectly tonight, even if she never expected anything like this to ever happen. It felt so right.


End file.
